


You Do Care

by Z_is_Me



Series: Laura Kinney and the Avengers [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Happy Hogan mentioned - Freeform, Laura Kinney does not like bullies, Violence, high school student!Peter Parker, wrote this to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_is_Me/pseuds/Z_is_Me
Summary: Laura Kinney does not like bullies. So, when she picks Peter up from school and ends up meeting Flash Thompson, it's easy to assume that she definitely won't like the boy.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Peter Parker
Series: Laura Kinney and the Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944790
Kudos: 12





	You Do Care

**Author's Note:**

> For timeline's sake, just imagine Age of Ultron with everyone living in the tower with Laura.

"Hey, Penis," Flash says as he shoves Peter out of the school doors.

Peter should've sensed it, should've stopped it. However, after an all-night study season, eight cups of coffee, and a five-hour energy it was easy to say his spidey senses were a bit on the fritz. He studied the school's parking lot. Happy always picked him up from school and drives him straight to the tower. But Happy was nowhere in sight.

Peter did, however, find Laura leaning against the side of Tony's red Porsche. She met his gaze and motioned for him to hurry up. If Wolverine was picking him up from school there must be something really wrong. He hurries toward the mutant, but a hard yank on the back of his hood sends him in the opposite direction.

"You must be in a hurry, Penis. It's that, or you're an even bigger pussy than I thought," Flash sneers, a shark-like smile on his face. Peter just sort of stands there unknowing of what to say, and just hoping that Flash will leave him alone soon. "What?" Flash shoves at Peter's chest, "Got nothing to say. Come on, Parker. Say something you Puss-"

Flash gets halfway through _pussy_ before an uppercut to the jaw sends him flying backward. There are a few shrieks from the students around him, but Peter barely registers them. All he can focus on is Laura, with a bleeding knuckle and a red tint in her eyes.

The next thing Peter knows, he's being pulled and pushed inside of a car. The engine roars to life and he's being sped out of the parking lot. He can hear the sirens in the distance, beneath the loud thrum of the engine. He looks to the driver's side and sees Laura. Her brow is furrowed and she has this look on her face like she's smelled something rancid. The skin of her knuckle seals together with this disturbing, slimy noise that sends shivers up Peter's spine.

"What're you looking at, Kid?" she asks, glancing briefly at him.

Peter's jaw hangs slack for a moment, "You just punched someone,"

"So," she replies, smoothing the crinkles in her brow with a hand, "Ain't like it's the first time."

The teen can only shake his head, trying to process the situation, "Yeah, but you punched someone... for me."

"I did not punch someone for you," Laura says, though she stumbles a bit with the words.

"Then why'd do it?" Peter asks before he can stop himself. 

The mutant sighs, hands gripping the wheel tighter, "I-I don't like bullies."

"Or, you just don't like when people bully me," he tries, biting the inside his cheek to contain a smile.

She looks over briefly. Even though she scoffs, there is a hint of a grin on her lips that assures Peter's assumptions. They drive home in silence, though one thing is clear; Laura Kinney cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Consider leaving a Kudos.  
> Have a nice day and stay safe!


End file.
